Ls Recording
by Edainwen
Summary: //.All Data Deletion.//Kira grita del dolor por la muerte de L en sus brazos/todos saben que esta sufriendo/pero... Una única cámara escondida cuenta otra historia//L triunfa sobre Kira! L siempre cumple las expectativas.


Bienvenidas bienvenidos a mi primer fic...  
(Las damas primero, obvió ^-^)

**"L´s Recording"**

Acá van algunas aclas básicas para este fic:

Lo cual de por si, es una contradicción con mi persona. Porque me gustammmmuchio muchísimo las cosas enroscadas... (Trauma con las bifidas...creo yo ¬.¬ por q si no, no entiendo) Me gustan cuando (como ya verán) el texto refleja muchas realidades, situaciones, y que se yo! ... lo que minga ocurra en el momento. XD

Ah! Ô.Ô y las Aclas?  
XD Acá tan ...  
Obviamente esto es para gente que le gusta el camino servido ----_---  
(Como a mi XP) ...  
Digo perdón Ó-Ò...  
Para los q leyendo no se dan cuenta aun Û . Û  
PERDÓN Ó-Ò!  
Digo que ...para ayudar a la gente q aun así me quiera leer... '^-^  
A la historia ¡no a mi! Ó-Ò

Este texto no es tan rebuscado para perderse y la única que cabe aclarar es que entre comillas  
(ETA de acá... "↔"...*¬-¬ la q señala la flecha. No es carita aunque parezca)  
Son "pensamientos" esos que nosotros por suerte ¡¡Podemos leer!! .  
Gracias a las fuerzas telequinesicas que poseemos... XD  
Basta de boludeo! X(  
Que el texto salio serio...ó . Ò ¿cómo?  
La magia de la vida XD

Otra Acla  
Y la q menos m gusta X (  
Death Note no me pertenece

TT. TT

Los inspiradísimos creadores de ese mundo son "**Tsugumi Ohba"** y **"Takeshi Obata"  
**A los cuales agradezco el nacimiento de mi panda favorito...  
Un ser pálido, adicto a los dulces, con el IQ en las nubes, manipulador, pervertido, egoísta, orgulloso,...ups! Ó-ò  
Creo q no todos son buenos adjetivos ´¬.¬... pero a pesar de todo ¡¡súper tierno!! ^///^  
¡Kawai!  
**¡¡Viva L carajo!!  
**Y como creo q los inspiradísimos creadores perdieron el rumbo al mandar a ese  
**"ángel con piel de Demonio"  
**(Tanto por lo tentador º ¬ º Como por lo extraño XD)  
A la tumba. ¡¿Por q?!  
Snif, Snif  
TT - TT  
Bue... por eso dedico este fic a

**"L"**

Un final más digno del verdadero L al cual admiro  
Y empieza...

* * *

"L´s Recording"

"el mejor detective del mundo "Siempre" cumple con las expectativas"

Encontraron la grabación...

Algo q Kira no sabia...

Luego de q Watari pulsara ese botón...  
"Borrar Data"  
Todas las cámaras del recinto se activaron...  
Cientos de cintas comienzan a grabar...

L sentado frente al monitor; cuatro personas lo observan... L sentado frente al monitor; cuatro personas lo observan...  
L sentado frente al monitor; cuatro personas lo observan...

Un ser monstruoso se oculta en las sombras de un corredor.  
Su mano izquierda sube hasta un objeto que sostiene en su mano derecha

L "ya empezó" L

La lapicera tiembla.

Una mano escribe el nombre presurosamente

L se inclina hacia el monitor; su boca se mueve, la mirada en la pantalla; Las personas hablan...menos un joven q queda estático.  
L se inclina hacia el monitor; su boca se mueve, la mirada en la pantalla; Las personas hablan...menos un joven q queda estático...  
L se inclina hacia el monitor; su boca se mueve, la mirada en la pantalla;  
Las personas hablan...menos un joven q queda estático...

El joven Yagami "esta sucediendo..."

"listo..."  
Una mente desesperada que siente su cuerpo desaparecer

L-Escuchen todos el shinigami ha...!- su pecho retiembla."Es hora..."

Light Yagami observa la espalda del detective

L hablaba, L se interrumpe; cuatro personas en Shock; L hablaba, L se interrumpe; cuatro personas en Shock  
L hablaba, L se interrumpe; cuatro personas en Shock

Y cientos de cámaras lo muestran...

L se ladea; Solo el joven reacciona:L se ladea; Solo el joven reacciona  
L se ladea; y solo el joven reacciona

L se cae y un joven corre; L se cae y un joven corre;  
L se cae y un joven corre...

L se derrumba...Un joven se tira...: L se derrumba...Un joven se tira...  
L se derrumba y un joven se tira...

Cientos de filmadoras registran...

L derrotado... Un joven lo agarra. ; L derrotado... Un joven lo agarra.  
L derrotado... Un joven lo agarra.

L y el joven caen juntos; L y el joven caen juntos  
L y el joven caen juntos

L y el joven; L y el joven  
L y el joven

Desde cientos de ángulos... se ve...

L demolido; Un joven lo abraza ; L demolido; Un joven lo abraza  
L demolido; Un joven lo abraza

L se desploma destruido; Un joven lo sostiene; L se desploma destruido; Un joven lo sostiene  
L se desploma destruido; Un joven lo sostiene

Cientos de lentes...  
Idénticamente muestran...

L indefenso;... y un joven lo socorre; L indefenso;... y un joven lo socorre  
L indefenso;... y un joven lo socorre

L solo... y un joven lo acompaña; L solo... y un joven lo acompaña  
L solo y un joven lo acompaña

L cierra sus ojos; Un joven grita; L cierra sus ojos; Un joven grita  
L cierra sus ojos; Un joven grita ; L cierra sus ojos; Un joven grita ;L cierra sus ojos; Un joven grita ;  
L cierra sus ojos; Un joven grita ;L cierra sus ojos; Un joven grita ;

**"L cierra sus ojos y un joven grita"**

Cientos de cámaras,  
Homogéneamente muestran lo mismo,  
Indistintamente de acuerdo,  
Sin lugar a dudas...

**"L se muere;  
Y un joven trata de salvarlo"**  
Por eso corre  
Por eso lo atrapa  
Grita por el dolor de la muerte de L  
**Ninguna duda.**

Más solo una...

La **Nº 13** captura algo diferente  
Toda la grabación teñida del rojo carmín de las pantallas

Los dedos de L asoman por la silla;  
Lejos al fondo cuatro personas observan hacia el detective;  
El brazo de L tiembla imperceptible mientras se inclina hacia delante;  
En el fondo las personas hablan todas... menos una;  
Se ve solo la parte inferior del cuerpo de L mientras su cuerpo se paraliza;  
En el fondo cuatro personas quedan en shock;  
L se va de costado; Una persona de las cuatro reacciona  
L se cae y un joven corre;  
L se derrumba...Un joven se lanza...  
L caía... Un joven lo agarra.  
L y el joven caen juntos  
L y el joven  
L se desploma; Un joven lo sostiene  
L observa al joven;  
El joven observa atentamente a L  
El joven observa a L;  
L observa atentamente al joven  
La mirada se mantiene entre ambos.  
L ojos abiertos; las comisuras del joven tiemblan  
L no aparta la vista del joven, la mirada del joven se transforma  
La mirada del joven: locura; L abre más los ojos  
El joven maniáticamente le sonríe; El rostro del joven desencajado; captura la atención de L  
Su rostro bañado por la luz roja de los monitores  
L: mirada perdida;  
"Al fin...la prueba"  
Su rostro bañado por la luz roja de los monitores  
L cambia la mirada; Las comisuras de L tiemblan; la mirada de L destella  
"y el juicio!"  
La sonrisa del joven desaparece; L cierra los ojos; el joven entra en shock, su mano sube...  
Los ojos de L cerrados  
"En paz"  
...aferra su pecho  
El joven grita mientras aferra su pecho.  
Luz roja  
El grito del joven aterroriza a los demás.  
Tres personas se quedan estáticas; una sola corre;  
El rostro del joven desencajado de dolor, shock y miedo es capturado por el lente  
Todo bañado en rojo sangre  
El joven se desploma hacia delante; cae sobre el cuerpo de L...  
El rostro del detective permanece pacífico, ojos cerrados, la sonrisa se entreve en sus labios.  
Luz roja sangre sobre su piel pálida y aun tibia  
La boca torcida en un gesto tosco, ojos desencajados abiertos, el rostro del joven despedazado de miedo  
Luz roja sobre la mascara rota del monstruo  
Los pies que corrían llegan ante la cámara; unas manos levantan y sacuden el cuerpo del joven.  
Una hombre mayor se arrodilla junto al joven;  
Los espasmos recorren su cuerpo mientras llora sobre el cuerpo del joven y del detective.  
La grabación continua otros pies se acercan ...  
Todos los pies cortan la imagen para la cámara...  
Más puede captar aún el rostro sonriente de L;  
...y el pavor del rostro del joven Yagami Light.

La filmadora Nº 13 ,  
Debajo de la computadora central graba todo en una única cinta  
Cinta Nº 13

La única que contradice que:  
**"L se muere; Y un joven que trata de salvarlo"  
**Por eso corre  
Por eso lo atrapa  
Grita por el dolor de la muerte de L

Y prueba que...

**"L se muere; Y un joven desea contemplarlo "  
**Por eso corre  
Por eso lo atrapa  
Grita por el dolor de su propia muerte.

"L"  
"fue el único capaz de enfrentarse a Kira"

Decían que: "No consideraban q fueran homicidio"  
L probó que lo eran.

Decían que era: "Imposible de ubicar mundialmente"  
L lo ubicó en Japón.

Decían que era: "Imposible de determinar la identidad para juzgarlo"  
L prometió probar quien era Kira...  
Y condenarlo...

Decían que estaban: "sin sospechosos potenciales"  
L prometió probar que el joven japonés Yagami Light era Kira  
Para eso lo ubico, vigilo, le mostró su rostro, lo unió a la investigación, lo encerró, lo encadenó a él...

Decian que era: "imposible de explicar como mata"  
L encontró la Death Note y al shinigami

Jamás había llegado a esos extremos...  
Revelar su identidad, enfrentarse directamente al sospechoso  
"Derrotar a Kira obligo a L a usar todos sus recursos."

...mas aun L no lograba probar que el joven japonés Yagami Light era Kira. Y así poder condenarlo por las atrocidades de las cuales era  
Responsable,...

Mas jamás se rendiría, probaría que el joven era Kira y lo condenaría  
**"Derrotar a Kira obligaría a L a usar todos sus recursos..."  
**Y si para probarlo debía incluso utilizar su muerte,... L lo haría

Decían que era: "Imposible de determinar la identidad...  
La cinta Nº 13 de la filmadora Nº 13  
Probaba que el apuesto joven japonés, estudioso y respetuoso de las normas, Yagami Light era Kira: el magnicida psicópata que aterrorizaba al mundo y que se regodeó en la muerte de L. Revelando la identidad de Kira al detective L en su muerte.

Decían que era: "Imposible de juzgar"  
La cinta Nº 13 de la filmadora Nº 13  
Registró la muerte de Kira

Luego de retirar los cuerpos del joven Yagami y el detective L del lugar;  
Luego incluso de encontrar un extraño montículo de arena que enterraba una Death Note con el nombre **"Elle Lawliet"** como el ultimo apuntado.  
Mientras se levantaba el último postre de L,  
Se encuentra debajo del plato un trozo de papel que rezaba con la letra del detective **"Yagami Light"...  
**...y junto a eso una llave.  
Una llave que abriría la habitación donde se ocultaban las grabadoras, que aun incluso seguían funcionando.  
"L se aseguró de entregar las pruebas"

Ninguna cámara registro como L escribía el nombre del joven japonés cuando las cámaras ya estaban grabando.

Cientos de cámaras solo capturan

L se inclina hacia el monitor; su boca se mueve, la mirada en la pantalla; L se inclina hacia el monitor; su boca se mueve, la mirada en la pantalla  
L se inclina hacia el monitor; su boca se mueve, la mirada en la pantalla

Solo la Nº 13 establece:  
"l brazo de L tiembla imperceptiblemente mientras se inclina hacia delante;"

Decían que era: "Imposible de determinar la identidad"  
La cinta Nº 13 de la filmadora Nº 13"Prueba que Yagami Light era Kira"  
L probó que el joven japonés era el responsable de los asesinatos

Decían que era: "imposible de explicar como mataba"  
Y el papel de la Death Note tanto del shinigami como el que oculto debajo del plato "demuestra el método de Kira"  
L probó como lograba sus asesinatos

Decían que era: "Imposible juzgarlo"  
El trozo de Death Note debajo del postre de L "demuestra el juicio de L y la condena de Kira"  
L juzgó y condenó a Kira

Solo el Gran detective L  
Quien resolvía los casos "imposibles" lo logró

L juzgó a Kira...  
Y lo condenó a muerte...  
Matándolo con su propia arma.

"El mejor detective del mundo **"Siempre"** cumple con las expectativas"

...Incluso al costo de su vida

**"L"**

* * *

y gustó?  
todabia no puedo creer q mi primer fic no sea yaoi...  
me inspire en una tarde y ahi nomas la escribi...  
cosa rara porq yo me la paso pensando en Death Note ...  
en especial en los ojerosos ^///^  
y q cuerno me sente y lo escribi de un tiron ... ´^.^

este no es el q t habia dicho pero bue... el q te conte (a vos Sumeragi-chan XD)  
pero bue este nacio prematuro y el otro creo q no es elefante ...  
conocen algun bicho q tarde en nacer 10 meses º.º?  
lo tengo todo escrito en borradores y cuando se me pase la pachorra ...  
y la mala suerte q tengo...  
lo subo  
(Gatos negros y romper un espejo de pared cuantos años de mala suerte suman? ´^-^)

see ya!!!

si leyeron hasta el final mis incoherencias se los agradesco y **dejen review ^.^**

* * *

bue no se si alguno leyo la 1ra version d esta historia...  
no cambie el texto solo acomode el formato...  
pasa q como no tenia idea como cuernos hacer para q no queden separadas cada linea (bue un poco lenta)  
y ademas m shockeo q la 1ra }vez q lo subi el formato q habia armado en el texto se vaporo  
por suerte ya entendi masomenos como va lña cosa...XP  
y aka lo tienes este formato m gusta mas y es el q hubiera querido subir la primera vez...  
aun m choca un poco q solo s use una fuente pero q va... me encanta la posibilidad d fanfiction X)

see ya! dejen review...

Edainwen


End file.
